


Louis' first porn experience

by kadma1990



Series: Louis' porn life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pornstar Harry Styles, Pornstar Niall, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are shooting a porn scene when they are interrupted. Liam the director walkes out to the hall where he sees a shy young boy Louis, who wants to join the movie company. Louis then sees a big long hard cock pointing his direction. The cock and its owner spots Louis.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' first porn experience

“Hey Liam, what’s the plan for today?” Harry asked when he walked in to the studio.

“Hey Harry. Today, you’ll do some scenes with Niall,” Liam said and handed Harry todays script.

“Okay, just so I’ve read this right, first we kiss a bit, then lick and kiss each other’s bodies then I suck him off, he then sucks me off and we take turns fucking each other?” Harry asked.

“Yes that’s it. Then you either cum on his face, over his ass hole or over his cock,” Liam said.

“Okay. This is going to be a fun day,” Harry said and sat down and waited for Niall to show up.

 

30 minutes later, Niall walked in.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Traffic was horrible today,” Niall said.

“Well you can’t do anything about traffic. You and Harry will do some scenes today,” Liam said and handed Niall the script.

“Great. I love doing scenes with Harry. My ass is always soar when his dick has been inside me,” Niall said.

“Your ass is not the only one that gets pounded today,” Harry said and walked up to Niall and put an arm around him.

“Hey beautiful. You mean I get to pound yours too?” Niall asked as he kissed Harry on the cheek.

“You do indeed beautiful. This little tight ass is ready to be pounded,” Harry said and started licking Niall’s earlobe.

“Save the good stuff for the camera lads. Now, since you’re both here why don’t you go take a shower and get ready for shooting,” Liam said and sent them on their way.

 

 

“Okay lads, I want loud moans from you. I want the next door neighbour to come and knock on the door and get so embarrassed when she finds out what we’re doing that she flees; do you understand?” Liam asked.

“Yes, but I always make Niall moan loudly don’t I?” Harry asked Liam and winked.

“Yes Harry, you do, but you need to moan loud too,” Liam sad.

“Understood, let’s shoot this,” Harry said.

 

The cameras were rolling and Niall and Harry were almost naked on the bed. They were kissing and stroking each other’s bulges. They were both moaning through the kisses and the stroking. Harry then started kissing down Niall’s neck and started licking his nipples. Niall moaned even more. Harry got between Niall’s legs and pulled his briefs off. He started licking up and down the shaft and licking and sucking his balls too. Niall moaned loudly in pleasure.

 

They suddenly heard the front door slam.

“Sorry lads. Take five but keep your minds filthy,” Liam said and got up from his chair. Liam walked out to the hall. He saw a young shy boy standing with his head down and pink cheeks.

“We were shooting some scenes kid,” Liam said.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” the shy boy said.

“What are you even doing here kid, how old are you?” Liam asked.

“I just turned 18 last week, and I wanted to see if maybe you could use me,” the shy boy said.

“Well we can always use new twinks. Have you had sex before?” Liam asked.

“I have yes, but only with one,” the shy boy said.

“Well if you’re going to work for me that will quickly change, my lads love a good twink,” Liam said. The shy boy smiled a little.

 

The shy boy looked up from the ground and saw a big hard cock hanging straight in the air.

“When are we continuing with the scenes Liam, I’m dying to slam my cock in Niall’s hole,” Harry said.

“Just a few more minutes, this twink here wants to join the family,” Liam said and gestured at the shy boy.

“Does he now? Well no one is saying no to a twink. How old are you cutie?” Harry asked the shy boy.

“Just turned 18 last week,” the shy boy said.

“Uh, a twink that’s a newbie, even better. What’s your name cutie?” Harry asked, the shy boy blushed even more.

“Uhm, Louis,” Louis almost whispered.

“Cute name, how do you like my cock Louis?” Harry asked.

“It’s big and long,” Louis said.

“Do you want to try it some day?” Harry asked and winked.

“How about we ease him in to it? Let’s not scare the poor boy,” Liam said.

“Okay, fine. Let me know when you want my cock and I’ll give it to you,” Harry said and walked over behind Louis.

He leaned down and started licking and sucking Louis’ earlobe. Louis started sighing and he felt his dick getting bigger and his trousers tighten. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a tall blond haired boy appeared.

“Can we continue? It’s been 20 minutes,” Niall said. He saw Harry sucking on Louis’ earlobes.

“Hey who is this cute handsome boy?” Niall asked.

“The newest twink in the family,” Liam said.

“Looks like Harry’s taken him under his wing,” Niall said.

“No, I won’t scar him by putting him together with a horse cock,” Liam said.

“Well Mr. horse cock is already all over him,” Niall said and nodded in Harry and Louis’ direction.

“Harry I told you, you can’t have him yet,” Liam said.

“Don’t worry Liam, I’m not sticking my horse cock up his ass just yet. I’m just teasing the cutie. Besides this cock is going up that ass today,” Harry said and winked at Niall.

“Then can it please come up my ass? Don’t make me ask for it again, you know how much I hate asking and begging for cock,” Niall said.

“Yes let’s continue. Louis, how about you sit over there and watch and see how they do it?” Liam asked.

“Sure,” Louis said and went over and sat down on a chair.

 

Harry and Niall continued from where they left off. Harry licked Niall’s cock and gave the balls some light massage. Harry then grabbed some lube and put some on his fingers. He then massaged around Niall’s hole then stuck a finger up. Niall moaned and wiggled a bit. After a few minutes Harry put the second finger up and started finger fucking him a bit harder and then without any notice he put the third finger up and pounded his hole. Niall could not keep quiet.

The doorbell rang.

“Good one, I’ll keep the cameras rolling,” Liam said and went to the front door.

“Hi, what can I do for you ma’am?” Liam asked.

“What are you doing in there?” the lady asked.

Just as she had asked the question loud moans filled the hall.

“Oh god yes, just stick your horse cock up in my hole. I want you to pound my ass,” Niall groaned. The lady’s face turned red.

“If you’ll excuse me ma’am, we are in the middle of shooting a film,” Liam said and closed the door right in front of the lady.

 

When Liam came back in, he noticed that Louis had trouble sitting still. He walked over to him.

“It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it? Two very attractive men fucking. It makes your dick hard and wanting to burst doesn’t it?” Liam whispered into Louis’ ear.

Louis nodded. He was so turned on and his dick was pounding. He could hardly hear his own thoughts.

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom and jerk off until you come? If you want to see them all the way to the finish, you need to cum,” Liam whispered. Louis nodded. Liam pointed at the bathroom door.

 

Louis got up and went to the bathroom. When he got in there he had trouble controlling his thoughts. _Holy shit Harry was hot. His tongue on his earlobe felt amazing. If that’s how he is with an earlobe, then how will he be with the asshole?_ Louis forgot all about taking his trousers and pants down and shot a big load in his pants, leaving a big visible stain on his trousers. _Shit, what’s mom going to think?_

He completely lost track of time and then suddenly Harry was in the bathroom with him.

“You missed our big finish cutie,” Harry said.

“Huh, what?” Louis asked distracted.

“I said, you missed our big finish cutie,” Harry repeated as he walked over to him.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Louis said and fiddled with his hands. Harry noticed the stain on his trousers.

“I think I know what came over you. What did you think about?” Harry asked and blew lightly at Louis’ neck. It sent shivers all through his body and made his dick react.

“Uhm… I… uhm,” Louis stammered. Harry started kissing Louis’ neck.

“Let me guess, you were thinking about my big, long, horse cock,” Harry whispered into his ear. Louis shook his head.

“No? Then what cutie? I’ll be disappointed if you didn’t think about me,” Harry whispered and nibbled at his earlobe. Louis let out a loud sigh.

“You like me teasing you cutie? Tell me, what you were thinking about,” Harry whispered and put his hands up Louis’ t-shirt, up to his nipples and started playing with them.

“I was thi-thinking about your to-tongue,” Louis stammered and felt his dick getting rock hard.

“Oh you were? What did you think about it?” Harry whispered and started grinding his cock against Louis’ ass.

“How you must be good at rimming,” Louis moaned silently.

“You have no idea cutie. Don’t worry you’ll get to feel my tongue far up your ass one day. Just feeling how far up my tongue comes,” Harry whispered. Louis whimpered as he shot another load in his pants.

“Did you just come again cutie?” Harry whispered and moved a hand down his body to the crotch. He felt another wet patch.

Louis’ body shivered at the touch.

“You’re so hot,” Louis whispered.

“So are you cutie, you’re just my type of twink,” Harry whispered and turned him around.

Harry looked at Louis and could see how black his eyes were. He smiled and went over to the shower and turned it on. Harry’s cock was hard again thanks to Louis.

“Care to join me cutie?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and started taking his clothes off. Harry watched him.

“You have an extremely hot body cutie,” Harry said when Louis joined him in the shower.

“Thank you,” Louis said.

Harry leaned down and cupped Louis’ face. He gently kissed his cheeks and gave him small pecks at the corners of his mouth. Louis sighed again and Harry could feel Louis’ dick getting hard for the third time.

Harry then kissed Louis on the lips and everything melted together, they stood kissing for a long time and their dicks kept being hard. They didn’t pay attention to Liam who just stood and watched them.

“When will I ever learn?” Liam asked. Harry and Louis pulled apart.

“Liam. What do you mean?” Harry said looking flustered.

“Whenever I tell you, you can’t have someone, you jump on that exact person,” Liam said.

“Well you can’t just show me a new toy and then tell me I can’t play with it,” Harry said and pulled Louis close.

“Well I can see that you’re already playing with it,” Liam said.

“Yes, it’s a good toy. This is the third time, since he’s been here, that his dick is hard,” Harry said.

“Is that so? Well has it just been because of Harry?” Liam asked.

“Well, I’ve only seen him and Niall, but mainly yeah,” Louis said and blushed.

“Don’t worry cutie, Niall won’t mind. Him and I have different types of admirers. Plus, he too couldn’t get his cock down the first time he saw me. Luckily we had to do scenes together that day and we ended up fucking for hours. Just ask if we were soar the next day,” Harry said.

“I can imagine you were,” Louis said and smiled.

“You truly are a cutie,” Harry said and bend down and kissed him. Louis put his arms around him and Harry deepened the kiss.

“So, I take it that you want him for yourself?” Liam asked.

“No no, he can be fucked by the other guys, but I’m the only one allowed to kiss him,” Harry said.

“Okay. I actually came in here to tell you that I’m about to leave,” Liam said.

“No worries, we can close off. We can throw the sheets in the washer and have them clean for tomorrow,” Harry said.

“Okay, just as long as you don’t make them dirty again,” Liam said.

“We won’t. We’ll just stick to one sheet,” Harry said and winked at Louis.

“Okay. The key is in its usual place. See you lads,” Liam said and left.

“Finally just the two of us,” Harry said and kissed Louis deeply. Louis kissed back.

“How about we dry off and then go to the bed?” Harry asked.

“Okay,” Louis said.

 

They got dry and Harry grabbed Louis’ hand. He led him over to the bed and slowly pushed him down. He got on top of him and started kissing him lightly. It sent shivers all over Louis’ body.

“Can I suck your cock?” Louis panted.

“Of course cutie. You wanted to make sure you had the strength for it?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I want to suck you and then you can do to me what you want,” Louis said.

“Okay, but be careful what you wish for cutie, I have a very dirty mind,” Harry said and licked his neck.

“What will you do to me?” Louis asked.

“Today, I’ll start off nice and easy. I don’t want to scare you away,” Harry said and kissed him deeply.

“Wauw, I’m a bit lightheaded,” Louis said.

“Me too. Let me be honest with you, I’ve been in this business for 8 years, since I was 18, and I’ve been with a lot of guys and I’ve kissed a lot of guys, but no one has entranced me like you. Your face, your body, your dick,” Harry said and kissed him.

“Well I’m not as big as you are,” Louis said sounding a little sad.

“Don’t be sad baby. Yes, it may be big, and some guys might love when I fuck them, but it’s a curse. I like to wear tight jeans but it always gets squashed,” Harry said.

“Sometimes I just wish mine was a bit bigger,” Louis said and looked embarrassed.

“Baby, it’s perfect the way it is,” Harry said and kissed him deeply.

“Now how about that blowjob you wanted to give me?” Harry asked and laid on his back.

 

Louis laid on top of him with his dick in Harry’s face. He grabbed Harry’s cock and started stroking it, he then licked up and down the shaft, then took it in his mouth. He quickly realized just how big Harry was, because he could only go a third of the way down. He then proceeded to suck him.

While Louis was sucking him, Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ back. He would wait until Louis was finished with his cock with rimming him and fingering him. Harry led his thoughts run wild. _Damn, I’ve fallen for this kid, and I’ve fallen hard. He really is everything and has everything I need. Wauw he knows how to suck cock as well._

“Baby, can I ask you something?” Harry asked. Louis stopped sucking but carried on stroking him.

“Sure,” Louis said.

“How many have you been with and what have you done?” Harry asked. Louis turned around and laid on his side beside Harry.

“I’ve only been with one, my ex-boyfriend. We kissed, I sucked him and he would fuck me,” Louis said.

“That is all you’ve done?” Harry asked.

“Yes, he didn’t want to rim me or suck me. He later broke up with me because I was only an experiment to him,” Louis said and tears started falling down his cheek.

“Aw baby. I promise you, that you are more than an experiment to me, or just another guy from work I fuck. I know we only just met today, and I’ve never believed in love at first sight, but when I saw you standing in the hall all shy and me with my hard cock out, I felt something inside me which exploded when we kissed. I’m in love with you and if you’ll let me, I can teach you anything you need to know in this business,” Harry said and leaned over and kissed him.

“I’m in love with you too. You treat me so nice and it makes me feel loved. I would love for you to teach me everything,” Louis said.

“Oh baby you are loved. Now let me start by making you see stars,” Harry said and flipped Louis on his stomach.

Harry laid behind him. He spread his ass cheeks and started licking his hole. He then slowly pushed his tongue in and wiggled it around a bit. Louis started moaning loudly. Harry put his tongue further and further in and wiggled it around. Louis could not keep his voice down and moaned louder and louder.

After a while, Harry pulled his tongue out and put the first finger up and moved that back and forth, he then put his second finger in and started finger fucking him. Louis was now moaning so loud that the neighbour came and rang the doorbell. Neither of them went and opened the door, Louis just kept moaning.

Harry put the third finger up and slowed down the pace. He felt how dilated Louis’ hole were.

“Are you ready for my cock baby?” Harry asked.

“Yes baby, so ready,” Louis moaned.

 

Harry pulled his fingers out and leaned to the bed side table and found a condom. He put the condom on and grabbed the lube. He put lube on his cock and some lube on Louis’ hole. He used a finger to push it in. He put his cock in front of the hole.

“If it hurts too much, just ask me to stop and I will, okay baby,” Harry said.

“I will,” Louis said.

Harry started pressing his head in really slowly. Louis whined.

“Are you okay baby?” Harry asked.

“Yes, you’re just so big,” Louis whined.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asked.

“No, keep going, once you’re in and I’ve gotten used to your size it’ll be fine,” Louis said.

Harry kept pressing his cock in. Once the head was in he waited a while for Louis to get used to the size. Once he had gotten used to it, he slowly started thrusting his hips back and forth. Louis had gotten back to moaning and moaned louder and louder.

For the first time in his life, Harry was not having sex. He was making love. He was gentle with Louis and worried about him and wanted him to feel good. Harry pulled out and flipped Louis around so he was now on his back. Louis lifted his legs and Harry pressed his cock up. It still hurt but not as much as before. Harry thrusted his hips slowly back and forth. He laid down on Louis, looked him deeply in the eyes and kissed him deeply. He kept moving slowly and caringly. After a little while, Louis couldn’t keep his cum in anymore and shot his cum on his stomach. Harry kept thrusting a more times then pulled out and pulled the condom off.

“Have you swallowed baby?” Harry asked.

“No, never, but I would love to try,” Louis said.

“Just to warn you baby, I cum a lot,” Harry said and got op to Louis’ head. He jerked off a few times then shot his huge load all over Louis’ face and in his hair.

“Are you okay baby?” Harry asked as he removed some of the cum from Louis’ face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. That was hot, you’ll have to do that again sometime,” Louis said.

“I’ll cum where ever you want me to,” Harry said and kissed him.

 

They laid in bed for a while, then put the sheets and Louis’ trousers and pants in the washer.

When everything was dried and Louis had gotten his clothes back on it was time for them to leave. They swapped phone numbers and kissed a few times before leaving. Louis was leaving limping.


End file.
